


Sick Daze

by TsubaruKimimori, unicornholly



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornholly/pseuds/unicornholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIGH SCHOOL AU. Even Seishirou cant fight a fever! When Subaru notices his boyfriend absent from school he decides to investigate. collab with my beta and warning for fluffiness and slight oocness Seisub Fuukam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Daze

Fuuma Monou sat up in his bed and looked at the clock and then looked again. 7:15 AM?! That was odd, his older brother usually had him up at 6:15 so they could eat, get dressed, and pick up Kamui and Subaru. Fuuma cursed, looks like he wasn't eating until lunch today. He hopped out of bed and started to pull his uniform on. Heaven forbid why his brother hadn't woke him up.  Although Fuuma couldn't put the full blame on his brother, he should learn to set an alarm, Seishirou was in his final year of high school and next year his schedule would change drastically as he entered university. As he shrugged into his blazer he went down the hall to his brother’s room.

"I swear if he snuck Subaru-san in here again…" He creaked open his brother's door only to see his brother still in bed. "Did someone stay up all night with his boyfriend again, Nii-san?" Fuuma approached the bed and noticed a pinkish hue to his brother’s cheeks. Placing his hand on his forehead then his brother's, "Jesus you're burning up, you're not going in today, I'll call the school and your work."

"Have to go…need to pick up…"

"For crying out loud, I can drive, I'll get the twins, you stay home and stay asleep, want me to call Dad? See if he can come home to watch you?"

"I'm just sick; I can take care of myself."

Fuuma frowned; his brother was as stubborn as ever. "Fine, if I wasn't on the borderline of being late, I'd fight with you for a bit more." Without another word he grabbed the keys to the car they had to share, although Seishirou tended to drive it more than he did. He grabbed his book bag and flung it into the back seat before getting into the driver's seat, adjusting it and starting the car. It took him only about ten minutes to get to the twins’ house and both twins were waiting outside.

Kamui had been standing with his arms crossed; he did NOT want to be late. "What took you so long??"

Subaru on the other hand, had been patiently waiting, but when he heard the car, he looked up from the book he'd been reading. "Hello Fuuma-san....Where's Seishirou-san?" Seishirou was almost always the one driving, and it didn't look like he was even in the car.

"I woke up late Kamui, now are you getting in or not? I'm afraid Subaru-san, my elder brother's sick, very sick. He's not going to school or work today."

Kamui glared. "Yes I'm getting in. Are you still relying on your brother to wake you up in the morning? Is that why you woke up late?"

"Seishirou-san's sick?? W-will he be okay being alone all day? I-is anyone going to be there with him?" This was the first time in at least a few years that Seishirou had been sick, and the last time Subaru had worried all day about it. He didn't think this time would be any different, and he really wished there wasn't any school today so he could go try to take care of Seishirou....

"I...I forgot to set an alarm last night..." Fuuma paused as the twins buckled in. " Yes he's sick, and as of now no. Our dad's out of town on business, I'm going to try to call him in study hall."

"Liar." Kamui stated, looking out the window once he had his seat belt on. He knew Fuuma didn't set an alarm, ever, unless he had to get up before his brother.

"But if he's out of town....would he even be able to come home yet??"

"Wouldn't hurt to try calling, it’s just been the three of us since…well let’s not go there," He nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove. "I want music but I don't dare fiddle with his settings, he'd kill me."

"....I doubt that Fuuma-san. I have a favor to ask though......C-could you maybe drop me off at your house? I could watch him and all. I haven't missed that much school, Kamui and I have mostly the same classes....I wouldn't be able to concentrate at school anyways....Please?"

"If that’s what you want, it'd save me from trying to call my dad. But how does Kamui feel about this?" Honey brown eyes looked over to Kamui who occupied the passenger seat next to him. "We need to know quickly love, or you and I will be late. We don't get as many free periods as third years do, being in our first and second year."

Kamui frowned. "It'll make Subaru worry less. I know he won't be able to concentrate today anyways, so might as well....What should I tell the school though? I highly doubt they'd accept Subaru taking care of Seishirou as a valid excuse." Kamui didn't really want his twin anywhere near Seishirou, but that didn't seem to be an option.

"Tell them he's sick. It will keep. The whole school knows he's dating Nii-san anyways,"  Fuuma turned back onto his street. "I take it you still have your key."

"....Fine."

"Y-yes. Thank you Kamui, Fuuma-san!"

"Mmhm, don't thank me. He's in his room or he was when I left, Kamui and I have to go or we'll be late!"

"Okay."

As Fuuma and Kamui drove off to school, Subaru unlocked the front door. Once he was inside, he first wandered into the kitchen, knowing Seishirou probably didn't stay in bed like he should have.

"Fuuma, get back to school, I told you I'm fine—" A sharp cough interrupted the teen’s sentence and in defeat he leaned his head on the kitchen table.

Subaru ran over to him. "Seishirou-san! You should be in bed!"

Seishirou was glad he had a fever, so Subaru couldn't tell he was blushing when he looked at him. "Subaru-kun…what are you…why….are you..." Again, a sharp cough to which a hand covered it promptly.

Subaru frowned and placed a hand on Seishirou's forehead. "Fuuma-san told us you were sick, I asked him to drive me back here so I could take care of you. Why aren't you in bed? You clearly have a fever and shouldn't be moving all around the house...."

"Fuuma has a big mouth as always...and I'm fine Subaru-kun, I can't stand sitting in bed doing nothing all day."

"I asked where you were, did you expect him to lie? And yes you can! You need to be recovering, which means staying in bed! Please Seishirou-san?"

"Why aren't you in school Subaru-kun?"

"Because I was worried about you.....Kamui's going to say I'm sick, and I haven't missed much school and I understand what we're learning, so it's fine!"

"You're so kind to worry about me, but what if you get sick for real, what then?"

Subaru pouted. "Of course I do! But I got sick enough when I was younger, and Kamui and I have shots for all the bigger things, so I'm fine. I won't get sick."

A hand touched Subaru's cheek. "Subaru-kun I….you..."  Once again another coughing fit but this time he let Subaru lead him to his bedroom.

Subaru smiled as he got Seishirou back in bed. "Love you too Seishirou-san....Do you need anything?"

"Just stay here; there are books for you to look at. You like animals, right Subaru-kun?"

"Yeah, o-okay.....let me at least get you a washcloth for your forehead to bring down your fever some, okay?"

"Mmm, you know where the washroom is." He hated feeling like this, he hated relying on other people, that wasn't the kind of person Seishirou Sakurazuka was.

Subaru left and came back in a couple minutes with a wet washcloth. "This is kind of cold, okay Seishirou-san?"

"Yeah…" The room was fuzzy, or it appeared fuzzy from behind the glazed amber eyes. "I hope this breaks before tonight, so I can at least go to work. Speaking of work, I swear if he doesn't bring home my schoolwork I'll—" His hand went to his mouth again as he started to cough.

Subaru frowned and once the coughing subsided he laid the washcloth on Seishirou's forehead. "Even if the fever breaks, you can't go to work Seishirou-san! You'll just make yourself sick again! Please just calm down and try to sleep?"

"Ahh Subaru-kun, you're getting almost as stubborn as me. Seems I rubbed off on you," He placed a hand on Subaru's cheek, which was soft and warm. "You really are much too kind, Subaru..." Amber eyes closed and the hand softy fell to the bed. The older teen had finally fallen asleep again.

Subaru sighed, the elder really pushed himself sometimes. He grabbed the first animal book he saw to read before sitting by Seishirou's bed. He didn't want to be far away in case he woke up or seemed to be getting sicker.

The older teen slept for a bit, his hand dropping to the side of his bed as he slept, subconsciously reaching for the smaller teen who sat by his bedside. Subaru looked up from the book at the motion and gave a small smile before holding Seishirou's hand. He would never say it out loud, but Seishirou was really cute when he was asleep.

~#~

An hour or so later, amber eyes opened. "Subaru-kun, have you been there the whole time?"

Subaru looked up from the book and nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want to go away in case you got worse....How are you feeling?"

A playful smirk rested on the teens lips. "Better, but even with my beautiful Subaru-kun here alone with me, I don't have the energy to get him in bed."

Subaru blushed bright red. "Seishirou-san!!!"

"What is it Subaru-kun?"  He feigned innocence and fought a shaky cough.

Subaru frowned. "I'll lay with you if you want Seishirou-san, but if you mean it in a perverted way which you probably do, wait until you're completely well....Are you sure you feel better?"

"Oh, my Subaru-kun knows me so well…but as I said I have no energy for that, I feel old. But I won't say no to you lying with me."

".....O-okay. Do you need anything before I do?"

"No, just get in the bed Subaru-kun."

"O-okay Seishirou-san. C-can you move over a little bit?"

"Mm." The teen did as asked and gathered Subaru in his arms when the smaller teen got into bed.

Subaru blushed a bit but rested against him. "Th-thank you. W-will you try to rest again now Seishirou-san? Please?"

"Would it make Subaru-kun happy if I did?"

"Yes....I want you to get better Seishirou-san."

"So kind, as always, Subaru-kun." His head rested against the soft raven locks of Subaru's hair.

"If you say so Seishirou-san. Go to sleep now please?" 

"Mmm." He buried his face into Subaru's soft hair letting himself fall back to sleep.

Subaru sighed but smiled before letting himself relax and fall asleep as well.

~#~

"Maaaan what a long day. I had to go to all my classes, then I had to go get his homework and during lunch I had to call the clinic. I want my brother up and running again," Fuuma was ranting as he drove him and Kamui back to his house so Subaru could go home. "So how was your day without Subaru-san?"

A sigh. "It only took you seven minutes to get all of his work; lunch is almost an hour long. Honestly," Kamui paused to glare out the window. "But mine wasn't much better, history is horrible enough WITH Subaru there, and then bio was horrid. I need Subaru there so I can even try to understand. And I still don't trust your brother alone with him."

"Ah history, now that's a subject. If it makes you feel better I don't understand a lot of crap either, insert older brother!" Fuuma paused to look at Kamui at the stoplight. "Kamui, they've been dating for a while now, if my brother was going to go psycho like you seem to think, don't you think it would've happened by now?"

Kamui folded his arms across his chest. "How can you memorize any of it?! But I'm not even worried about him going psycho anymore. It's because your brother is an absolute pervert!"

"That's true, Nii-san is a tad perverted, but Kamui, I'm no angel either you know."

Kamui blushed and slapped Fuuma on the arm. "WOULD YOU JUST DRIVE, YOU IDIOT?"

"Yeah yeah, look! In all your ramblings, we're home! Come on; let's go check on the lovebirds, shall we?"

".....Sure."

Laughing at Kamui's indecisive answer, Fuuma grabbed his book bag before leading the way into the quiet house. "Well Dad's not home yet and my, it's quiet in here, almost too quiet for Seishirou to be home. Let's go check the bedroom, knowing your twin, he'd stay in the bedroom with my brother to make sure he didn't do anything stupid." 

Fuuma led the way to his older brother's room which while Fuuma's was colorful and welcoming, Seishirou's was darker and held an air of forbidden entry. "Don't be shy Kamui, I know you've never been in his room before, but come on," He tugged the younger teen's arm and cracked the door open. "Aw, how sweet." The view they were greeted with was their brothers entangled together in the bed, sleeping soundly.

Kamui glared. "You sure Seishirou didn't fake being sick because he knew Subaru would come? Knowing him, he probably jumped him."

"Seishirou's an amazing liar and actor, but not even he could've faked the way he was feeling this morning. Besides, he hates missing work and school and he missed both."

Kamui huffed. ".....Fine. So do I leave Subaru in his clutches for now or what do I do?"

"I'd leave them be just in case...they did..." Fuuma shook his head, his brother was a pervert (especially when Subaru was involved) but he couldn't when he was that sick, right?

"Here's a better plan, both of you get the hell out of my bedroom or I'll—” Once again a sharp cough interrupted his sentence.

Subaru slowly blinked as he woke up before he realized that not only were his and Seishirou's brothers in the room, but Seishirou was coughing again. "Seishirou-san! Are you okay?! You said you were getting better, were you yelling?? Do you need anything? Hi Kamui, Fuuma-san, how was school?"

Kamui blinked, Subaru really did love Seishirou. "School was miserable, I have your schoolwork though...."

"I said I was feeling better, meaning my fever was breaking, the cough unfortunately, is lingering around and probably will. I'm fine Subaru-kun, really," A soft kiss was pressed to Subaru's forehead. "Speaking of schoolwork…" Amber eyes locked on the tall lanky figure of his brother.

"Yeah yeah, I brought yours too, you workaholic."

Subaru blushed. "But I'm still worried....and Fuuma-san is right. You work too much...Please consider staying home tomorrow too? At least part of the day?"

Kamui sighed. "Let's go Fuuma, clearly Subaru's going to keep worrying today no matter what."

"Someone needs to work," A smirk eased its way onto his lips. “Shame you're not of age Subaru-kun, I'd make you my bride otherwise.” Amber eyes glinted onto Fuuma and he mouthed. 'Jealous?'

"Yeah let’s go, before I get cavities or get invaded by the green-eyed monster."

Kamui stormed out of the room, dragging Fuuma with him. "Your brother is a horrible pervert!!"

"Well I wouldn’t call that perverted Kamui...I'd call that dreaming big..."

Subaru blushed bright red but sighed when they left. "Seishirou-san......why does it seem like you were taunting your brother?"

"Hmm? Me taunting? Never...just trying to teach him a lesson,” Out of habit his hand went to his nightstand for his cigarettes. "Subaru-kun…did you take..."

Subaru shyly turned his head to the side. “..........”

Seishirou sighed and shook his head. "You really are kind aren't you? I suppose you'll give them back when I'm completely better? If even then? If you wanted me to stop smoking, you could've asked you know."

Subaru blushed and shook his head. "I....I didn't think you would....."

He moved his face closer to the younger male's. "Oh? Why is that?"

Subaru's blush worsened and he put his head against Seishirou's chest. "I....I just didn't think you would...."

"Hmm," He hugged Subaru against his body. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that your brother thinks I only want you for sex and that you mean nothing more to me than that?"

Subaru nuzzled his head against Seishirou's chest. "S-sorta....I...I think I mean at least a bit more than that....but....I don't know.....Y-you said something earlier. I don't know how much of that was fever and how much wasn't...."

"Well let me tell you something Subaru-kun…your brother is wrong, dead wrong," Strong hands went to Subaru's shoulders and the boy was gently pushed back. "I love you, all of you, that won't change, okay? Even if you change your appearance or try to change who you are, I'll still want to be by your side."

Subaru blushed and wrapped his arms around Seishirou, pulling him down into a hug. "I-I'm happy Seishirou-san...I love you too. You have no idea.....and I've never been so happy for Kamui to be wrong...."

"I sort of figured you did, for a while, when you stayed here with me for the day, it confirmed it, as for me, I was captivated by you from the first day I saw you. When you came over here with Kamui who was dragged here by the pain, which is why I was…hmmm, helping Fuuma out earlier."

"F-from the first day?! And huh? Does Fuuma-san like Kamui??"

"Well I wouldn't call it love at first sight, but I was certainly drawn to  you," A pause. "He does, he pretends he doesn't, but he does. When you've known a person basically your whole life you learn things about them. Of course; I’m observant by nature."

"Ah....d....do you think he'll actually tell Kamui anytime soon? I don't want either of them unhappy....."

"Perhaps with a shove or two in the right direction, my brother's an airhead you know."

"C-could we maybe help then?"

A light tap to the boy's nose. "Perhaps, when I get out of this bed, my head still feels all fuzzy," With a low groan he flopped back into his pillows. "I did mean what I said Subaru-kun…"

Subaru blushed, he'd made Seishirou stay awake when he was still sick..... "I-I'm sorry! D-do you want me to get you anything Seishirou-san?! A-and I believe you....."

"Mmm don't apologize, I should do my homework but…I'd rather take advantage of this and lay with boy that stole my heart." He pressed his lips to Subaru's cheek.

Subaru's blush darkened. "N-no homework right now, especially if your head is still fuzzy. But I-I don't mind staying here like this with you...and I-I may have your heart, but you have mine too Seishirou-san. Now and always...."

"Oh really?" He shifted in his bed until his forehead rested against Subaru's. "Then promise me once you become of age you'll marry me Subaru-kun."

"Y-y-yes! Of course I will Seishirou-san!" Subaru said as he tilted his head to kiss Seishirou's nose before wrapping his arms around Seishirou's neck again.

Keeping one arm on Subaru, the other fumbled in his bedside drawer over his lighter, a bottle of lubricant, and a few pens until finally he found the box he was looking for. "I'm so glad you said yes Subaru-kun," He slid the silver band on Subaru's finger before leaning in and kissing the younger male.

Subaru kissed back lightly, face still burning bright red before he pulled away; while he adored kissing Seishirou, he had a question for the elder, and before that, he had to get completely better. "Se-Seishirou-san....You should be sleeping.....But d-did you get a job just to pay for that ring??"

"Hmm, let’s say I started working so I could buy things I wanted. It just happens I wanted a ring for my darling Subaru-kun,"  He pecked the boy on the lips before flopping onto his pillow.  "You can go play cupid for our siblings if you want, you don't have to watch me sleep."

Subaru shook his head, curling up with Seishirou. "I want too. Besides, I wouldn't know how to...."

A smile tugged at the older teen’s mouth. "Looks like we need to rely on them or I'll have to do it. I'm not an expert though. I only know how to love you."

"I guess so...but that's more than enough for me."

"You know, when I woke up this morning feeling like this, I cursed everything since I knew I'd be missing school and work and of course I wouldn't get to see you. I didn't exactly plan to see you or to get engaged to you for that matter,"  He sighed softly nuzzling into Subaru's loose embrace. "You're special Subaru…"

Subaru lightly tightened his embrace. "I didn't want to leave you alone today when I found out you were sick, it really worried me. You're special to me too Seishirou-san."

He laughed softly. "Listen to us, we sound like two characters in some fairytale."

Subaru let out a small laugh as well. "At least neither of us had to slay a dragon or climb a tower."

"I never did like fairytales, not the kiddie versions anyways; I did like the original ones. Fuuma liked the action ones and then there was Kotori…."

"Hokuto used to read a couple to us when we were really young. They weren't really the kiddie versions, but they weren't Brothers Grimm either....Kotori's your little sister, right?" Subaru was pretty sure he'd heard her name a couple times before.

"Ah yes Hokuto-chan, how is she these days?" He paused briefly. "Yes Kotori's my little sister, well half sister."

"She's been doing okay. She started college not too long ago. Some weekends she visits us, but she has to mostly focus on her design classes and everything else." Subaru tilted his head. "I just vaguely remembered hearing her name before, probably when I've fallen asleep in your car or something. The way you mentioned her is what made me think sister. If you don't mind me asking Seishirou-san, why haven't I met her then?"

Amber eyes locked on emerald eyes. "Do you really want to know?" His voice was low, mysterious.

Subaru slowly nodded. "Y-yes."

Oh Subaru-kun was just so cute when he was nervous and he stuttered. "Very well then. Kotori is…very sick, she's often hospitalized of long periods of time. And when she is home, she's shut up in her room with a nurse. It's why dad is never here, he's working overtime to handle her medical expenses."

Subaru frowned and hugged Seishirou tighter. What if Seishirou and Fuuma got lonely sometimes because they missed Kotori or their dad? "I'm sorry Seishirou-san......"

"Don't apologize for things that are out of your hands, Subaru-kun. I won't lie, no, not to you; it used to be pretty miserable around here, until I met you." He blamed his post fever induced mind for how he was acting right now.

"I know....But...d...do either of you ever get lonely or anything though? I'm glad I met you and I'm glad that I help, but....as it is, even with Hokuto just going to college, it's so different now because now it's just Kamui and I while it used to be all three of us. So even if she's only your half sister..."

"Hard to say about Fuuma, he probably feels worse than I, that's his sister. As for me, as of now I'm fine. We visit her when we can."

Subaru nodded. "Then he needs to rely on Kamui more. He won't mind. I'm glad you get to visit her sometimes though."

"Hmm, sadly my brother isn't nearly as forward as me when it comes to getting what we want." He placed his lips on Subaru's forehead. "You know, I’ll miss you when I go to university."

Subaru buried his head in Seishirou's chest. He hadn't wanted to think about it, but Seishirou would be out of high school before he would be, and of course he'd go to college like Hokuto... "I'll just have to write or text or email you every day.....i-it won't be th-that bad. B-besides, you'll be busy studying..."

"Subaru-kun. I won't be that far away...I'll come to see you on weekends and just because I'm studying doesn't mean anything."

"But you have to study and do work, and sleep." Subaru shyly looked up. "........promise?"

"Of course, Subaru-kun. I'll be okay. Besides, I need to make sure no one tries to pick you up, don't I?"

"Okay. A-and no one will hit on me. Even if someone did, I'm yours, and I have Kamui and Fuuma-san too."

"Some people don't believe such matters, Subaru-kun. I take care of what's mine."

"I know you do." Subaru leaned up and kissed Seishirou briefly, blushing.

He smirked into the kiss and kissed back, lingering for a minute after pulling away. "Want to go play cupid for our brothers?"

"Sure. Seems like we have to if they won't figure it out themselves."  
"Good, I want out of this bed so bad, let's go."

"Okay. You sure you’re well enough to not worry me? I won't have to make you lay down again?"

"Yes Subaru-kun, I'm fine, let's go." As they walked down the stairs they were greeted with the sight of Fuuma in his brother's white lab coat he wore to work.

"If anyone dares to touch Subaru-san I'll wring their necks." He paused looking at Kamui. "How was that?"

Kamui laughed a bit. "Good, only he calls Subaru Subaru-kun, and you need to make your voice a bit lower. But basically accurate."

Subaru blushed slightly. Was Seishirou seriously that possessive? Or were they exaggerating?

"Honestly Kamui, it's not his fault he hasn't hit puberty yet, hence why he sounds like a chipmunk on helium."

Fuuma turned and looked at his brother leaning on the doorway clad in pajamas, Subaru by his side. "NII-SAN! Err, why aren't you in bed?"

Kamui nearly fell off from where he was sitting on the couch. "Weren't you sick?"  
"He said he felt better, so I let him get up. He hasn't tripped or anything yet either."

"Of course I haven't tripped Subaru-kun; it’s your job to be the clumsy one and me to be the protective one." Amber eyes turned to the pair in the room. "I was sick yes, feeling much better. Fuuma, take that off and aside from your voice being too squeaky, you're missing my cigarettes, and I don't wear ridiculous glasses."

"At least I'm taller than you." The younger teen muttered as he plopped next to Kamui on the couch.

"Yes, but you were sick. If you had still been sick and tried walking, chances are you would have Seishirou-san."

"Cigarettes are detrimental to your health, no wonder you got sick."

"I hardly ever get sick; I got sick when I stopped at the hospital yesterday."

"Cigarettes _are_ still bad for your health though Seishirou-san. Though I will admit I don't think they can cause you to get sick..." He still had Seishirou's, and wasn't exactly planning on giving them back.

"Nervous habit Subaru-kun and now you know why." He knew Subaru still had his pack, and he was bound and determined to get them back.

Subaru glanced up at him. "You're not getting them back. I'm not having you getting lung cancer Seishirou-san. You told me I could earlier, so now I'm formally asking: please stop smoking?"

"Not to mention second-hand smoke can also cause problems. Even if you don't smoke in front of any of us, it could probably still have an ill effect."

"Very well, I shall try to quit for you Subaru-kun, it's a hard habit to kick." After he finished talking, he shot a glare in Kamui's direction. Did he always have to butt in?

"Err well, when do you twins have to be home?"

Subaru smiled. "Thank you Seishirou-san."

"Not any specific time. As long as one of our parents know where we are and an estimated time, they're fine with it. So basically whenever you two kick us out."

"Dear lord Kamui, don't say that, you'll be here all night now…"

A smirk from Fuuma's older brother. "You're welcome Subaru-kun. And if Subaru-kun wants to be here all night he's welcomed to it."

Kamui blinked. "So? As long as I can still do my homework I don't really care either way. Though your brother DOES have to surrender my twin at least to help with my biology homework, and so Subaru can do his own homework."

"I-it's up to you three! I-I really don't mind! B-but I don't want to intrude!"

"You won't intrude Subaru-kun; I'd love to have you here." He kissed the teen's forehead in an affectionate manner.

Subaru blushed but hugged him.

"Well then if you're staying, I'll go upstairs and get some old pajamas for you two to wear."

The moment Fuuma was gone, the smirk on his brother's face deepened. "You like my brother, don't you Kamui?"

Kamui blushed slightly, trying to not flee. "W-what? What makes you say that?"

"You'd have to be blind to not see it. Of course my brother is, then again he may know and just doesn't want to go after what he wants. Pathetic."

Kamui bristled, now Seishirou was trying to piss him off, he was sure. Though the way he worded it...he was making it sound like Fuuma liked him too.... "Why are you mentioning all of this again?"

"Seishirou-san....Anyways, he mentioned it because Fuuma likes you Kamui."

"Of course Fuuma will say he doesn't have time for such matters. As if that's anything for someone in their second year of High School to say. But Subaru-kun is right; my brother is totally smitten with you."

".......Are you two doing what Hokuto probably would have done if she was closer to our age?" He swore they were trying to take her typical cupid role, and that they were trying to get at least one of them to actually admit it to the other. That clearly meant him, as he was the one stuck with them. Great.

"And pray tell what would that be?" Amber eyes glinted with mischief.

"Hokuto would basically try to act as cupid. Half of her friends are in relationships because of her, and I think once she actually saw you from across the street and tried to get me to go over and meet you when Kamui and I were in…sixth or seventh grade." Subaru said.

Kamui crossed his arms across his chest. "Basically that."

"Well if you and my brother weren't so oblivious, we wouldn't have to step in now would we? Mind you this is Subaru-kun's request as I couldn’t care less." And he meant it. If his brother didn't want to fight for what was his and put himself out there, then who was Seishirou to interfere? His business was his own as was his brother's business his own. It didn't help that him and Kamui didn't exactly get along.

"Subaru!!"

"I'm sorry Kamui, but seriously, Fuuma embarrasses and hugs you all the time, and it actually became really obvious to me earlier. And don't try to tell me you don't like him at the least."

"Don't yell at Subaru-kun, he's trying to be a good brother."

Kamui just groaned and curled into a ball, hitting his head against his knees. He knew he was acting somewhat childish, but really?? He knew Subaru was trying to help, but it was seriously embarrassing.

"Be happy he's a good brother and the two of you have a healthy relationship with him, unlike my brother and myself."

He was seriously debating just letting Subaru spend the night and going home himself. He was happy Subaru was his brother, his twin at that, but either Fuuma needed to get back downstairs already so the conversation would end, or he would just leave.

"Seishirou-san.....Kamui and I are twins, plus we had to try to not get teased to death by Hokuto. And isn't it because your personalities are too similar, not to mention you're incredibly stubborn?" He definitely loved Seishirou, but he did have his faults, stubbornness often counting as one. And he knew Kamui hadn't meant to yell at him.

"Me? Stubborn? Why Subaru-kun I never knew you thought that of me." He feigned being hurt; one thing Seishirou prided himself in was his acting.

Subaru immediately became worried, while Seishirou didn't sound overly hurt, he did at least sound offended. "S-Seishirou-san!! I-I didn't mean it like that! B-besides, you being stubborn is a good thing sometimes."

Kamui just rolled his eyes from where he was still curled up. Yeah, he was leaving.

A pair of pajamas landed on each twin’s head. "Nii-san, are you being a pain in the royal butt again?"

"That depends. Do you want me to kill you now or later for that comment?"

"Yes. He is. You can deal with them; I am going to go change. Thanks Fuuma." Kamui said as he shot up and went to go change in the bathroom. If Fuuma was back, maybe the other two would shut up now.

"Thank you Fuuma-san. Seishirou-san, could you please not kill him?"

"Alright Nii-san, what have you been doing this time?"  
A smirk etched deeper into his lips. "Do you really want to know Otouto-chan?"

Subaru sighed. This would be....interesting? But hopefully more successful than the attempt with Kamui.

"No, I'm asking because I felt like it."   
"Careful Fuuma, sarcasm gets you killed, you know that."

"Seishirou-san. Please stop with the mentions and threats of death. Please?" Also, if they ended up getting stuck at sarcasm and death for a while, it would be a little inconvenient. Subaru highly doubted Kamui wanted to spend the night in the bathroom avoiding them.

"Fine, but only because my darling fiancé asked me." 

"Seriously what is going on? Seishirou, are you still sick? You're acting trippy, or is it nicotine withdrawal?"

Here Subaru blushed. "A-actually, he did propose...."

"I believe that he proposed, in fact I've known for awhile, but he's still acting weird. What are you two up to?"

"Uh....Trying to get you and Kamui together?"

Fuuma's honey eyes went wide. "Why would you do something like that? Furthermore, why do you care Nii-san?”

"I don't, Subaru-kun does."

"It's just....I want you guys to be happy together and all....and I don't see why you guys couldn't....and I don't want either of you two to end up regretting not doing something about it...."

"So Subaru-san really is kind, but I never got the vibe of Kamui liking me to be honest, and wait. Who says I like him?"

"Well he does, at least to some degree. He blushes around you a lot, when Seishirou-san flat out asked him; he blushed but didn't deny it. Also, Seishirou-san's very perceptive and once he pointed it out, I saw it too."

"Oh really?"  He felt the blush creeping up to his cheeks. "Subaru-san...please don't give my brother a bigger head than he already has."

Subaru nodded. "Really. So will you try to talk to him if he ever stops hiding in the bathroom?" As for Seishirou's ego, what was he supposed to do? He wasn't going to insult his fiancé.

"Yeah sure I'll talk to him, you work on deflating my brother's big h-OW LET GO!"

A strong hand had a hold of his ear and was slightly twisting it. "What was that brother mine?"

"Seishirou-san! He's not completely inaccurate! I wouldn't say it all goes to your head, but you do have a lot of pride."

"HA! SUBARU-SAN AGREES WITH ME! Jeez, for not getting along with Kamui you and him sure have a lot in comm-OW NOT THE NOSE LET GO!"

"Subaru-kun is and forever will be, mine, you got that?"

"Seishirou-san!! We both know that, okay? So please let him go? Fuuma-san, go check on Kamui and talk to him please?"

"So be it, you should consider thanking Subaru-kun in the near future Fuuma, otherwise, well, you wouldn't be let off. Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my bedroom." Without another word he took off to his bedroom leaving the other two behind.

Fuuma rubbed his nose and ear where his brother had twisted it. "Nasty little bastard, always was. He's only nice to you and Kotori I swear."

Subaru sighed. "Kind of seems like it, doesn't it? I'm going to go follow him....I feel like it's dangerous to let him mope. He knows that if anyone, I prefer him, but I was siding more with you that time. But Fuuma-san? You do need to learn when to be quiet around him," Subaru said before going to follow Seishirou.

As Subaru took off to deal with his moping brother, Fuuma headed to drag Kamui out of the bathroom. "Kamui, hun, you've been in there for at least fifteen minutes and it doesn't take that long to change into pajamas. Come on, we can go to my room and watch TV or something."

Kamui cracked the door open. "Are our brothers gone?"

"They are. Seishirou's in his room pouting, Subaru went after him. My room's at the other end, so we don't have to deal with them and their teases."

"....Okay." Kamui opened the door the rest of the way and walked out, still frowning. He didn't know what they actually ended up saying or how Fuuma responded.

"I'm sorry those are so big on you, they were mine from a few years back. You do look quite alluring in them though." A soft snicker as he removed his glasses for the time being.

Kamui blushed bright red. "W-WHAT?!?" Maybe he shouldn't have left the bathroom after all...

"Come on, you, me, my room now. There's a good movie on tonight I want to watch, I was gonna drag my brother and make him watch it, but I prefer your company."

Kamui blinked. He was getting confused now; Fuuma was switching subjects almost like Seishirou did sometimes. "....Okay....We do still have homework you know."

"Yeah I know, we'll get it done, let's go."  The last thing Fuuma wanted to think about was homework and he wanted the TV to mute out whatever was going on down the hall.

"Okay." Kamui replied before following the taller to his room.

~#~

Subaru knocked on Seishirou's door. "Seishirou-san?...Can I come in please?"

"If you're done siding with my brother, then by all means."

Subaru sighed and opened the door, walking in to sit on the bed by Seishirou. "Seishirou-san. You're being irrational. You know I love you, don't you?"

"Hmmph, I've heard that before." His back was to Subaru and he placed all the pictures on his nightstand face down.

Subaru frowned. "Seishirou Sakurazuka! If I liked Fuuma-san better, I wouldn't be trying to get him and Kamui together! I wouldn't have said yes to marrying you, I wouldn't have been so worried this morning when you weren't with Fuuma-san to pick us up! I wouldn't have skipped school because I wanted to make sure you were okay! You were BOTH in the wrong, Fuuma-san shouldn't have been sarcastic to start with, but you retaliated. Yes, he needs to know when to be quiet, but I don't want you hurting him, that has nothing to do with me liking him more though. That has to deal with me liking him as a FRIEND and not liking ANYONE hurt."

"If you love me like you so claim, you would know I hate being second to anyone, especially my baby brother," He hoisted himself off the bed and opening his closet door, pulling out clothes. "Now where are my Godforsaken keys?"

Subaru jumped up and hugged Seishirou around the waist before he started crying. "I wasn't putting him first! Your physical health was not in danger at the time. But I ALWAYS put you first Seishirou-san! This morning when Fuuma-san came to get us, my first thought wasn't 'oh, Fuuma-san is driving', it was 'where is Seishirou-san?!' My first thought every morning is you, and my last thought before I fall asleep is you! The entire day today when I was with you, my thoughts were hardly even on _Kamui_ , they were on you and how to help you get better! I don't need to think of Fuuma-san, that's Kamui's responsibility. I was thinking of you even during your argument with Fuuma-san! I know you wouldn't probably ever truly hurt him, but I was still trying to make sure you didn't regret something later! Since I've MET you Seishirou-san, if someone asked me to make a list of whom I think of first in a day, I can guarantee that unless Kamui was sick or something, you would always be the one on the list. I could write a book on every thought I've had about you, every little thing I've noticed either when I'm actually with you or just when my mind was on you! The only reason I wasn't right behind you is because I stayed for a second to tell Fuuma-san he needs to learn when to be quiet, then I went straight here! If you still want to leave, then I'll go instead, I'm not staying in your house if you won't even be here and when I'm clearly just a nuisance!"

Seishirou's breath hitched and his amber eyes widened in surprise at Subaru's actions.  He knew he was being immature, but so what? He should be the only one that mattered to Subaru and from the sounds of things he was and he loved it. However, as much as he loved being the center of Subaru's whole existence, he didn't like seeing Subaru cry. "Subaru-kun…let go of me." His voice was gentle, but firm. He needed Subaru to let go of him so he could turn around properly and comfort the boy.

Subaru let go of Seishirou, he didn't sound angry exactly, but that didn't mean Seishirou wouldn't kick him out....

Strong arms found their way around Subaru's lithe form in return and his face nuzzled into Subaru's raven colored hair. "I'm sorry, I know I can be difficult to deal with and honestly? I wouldn't blame you if you turned around and walked out that door never to look back."

Subaru shook his head before resting his forehead against Seishirou's chest and gripping his shirt. "I-I don't want to! I-I want to be with you, but then you doubt me and it hurts Seishirou-san! It really hurts, you really are my first thought and I really d-do love you."

"And I really do love you too. I-I never thought I could love anyone just because I had to devote my time and energy to my family after Kotori got sick. I sort of became heartless more or less and the head of the house with Dad gone all the time and then, I met you. You changed me Subaru, and I'm glad you did." Long fingers curled under Subaru's chin turning his head up so amber met emerald.

Subaru shyly looked up at him, still slightly crying. "Y-you do? P-promise me you won't claim I don't love you then, Seishirou-san?

A soft laugh. Subaru was so nervous at times, it was cute. He lifted Subaru off the ground with relative ease and was left gazing into those intense emerald eyes. "Promise."

Subaru smiled and wrapped his arms around Seishirou's neck.

A smirk rested on Seishirou's on mouth before he pressed it against Subaru's own.

Subaru made a small surprised sound but immediately kissed back.

After a few minutes he pulled away lingering for a minute before he set Subaru on his bed and covered his mouth to cough again.

Subaru frowned as he heard the cough. "Seishirou-san, are you sure you feel better? Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine, damn cough is still lingering. I was going to bring my darling Subaru out for a date to celebrate our engagement; that is, if he wants to."

Subaru hugged Seishirou, a light blush forming. "I-if you're sure you're okay, then I-I'd love to Seishirou-san!"

"Subaru, we're engaged; I think it's safe to drop the honorific and very good, I'll get dressed and we can go. As shameless as I am, I'm not going out in pajamas."

Subaru blushed darker. "O-okay S-Seishirou. And I would hope not...glad I hadn't changed yet."

"Same; it lets us get out faster." Seishirou disappeared behind his closet door to pick out a suitable outfit. "Subaru, you don't have to wear your uniform if you don't want to," He emerged with a pair of jeans on and an unbuttoned shirt thrown on. "You look so alluring in my clothes."

Once again Subaru's blush got darker. "I-if you want m-me to, I don't have a problem with i-it Seishirou."

"It’s up to you either way as long as we leave soon."

"Um.....S-sure." He was pretty sure most of Seishirou's clothes were large on him, but school uniforms weren't exactly date attire.

He smirked digging through a box in his closet pulling out clothes from a few years prior. "Here Subaru, these should fit you to say the least."

"O-okay. U-um.....where should I change?" He didn't know if he should just go change in the bathroom or just have Seishirou turn around......

"My room’s fine. You want me to avert my gaze I suppose?"

Subaru nodded slightly. "P-please."

Eyes rolled at Subaru's shyness. They had slept together, what was Subaru trying to hide? "If you wish Subaru."

"Th-thank you Seishirou."

"Mmm." He turned his back while Subaru changed and picked up a few of the things his brother had scattered around the bedroom. "Why he comes in here, I'll never know."

Subaru shrugged though Seishirou couldn't see it. "I don't know. You can turn back around now though, I'm changed."

"Very good then, shall we go? Before someone gets the bright idea to drag us into whatever he and Kamui are up to?"

"O-okay."

A long arm wrapped around Subaru's lithe waist. "Don't be so nervous my beautiful one we're going to have a wonderful time. I mean it's not like we're looking for houses."

Subaru blushed slightly but leaned on Seishirou a bit. "I-I know...and I'm not really. I'm just...I guess I'm afraid of messing something up, or of you getting sick again."

"I will be fine." He grabbed the set of keys where Fuuma had thrown them on the table. Opening the front door he led the way into the cool night.

"If you're sure Seishirou." Subaru leaned against Seishirou more, shyly reaching out for his hand.

He grinned as Subaru reached for his hand and gladly took it, lacing their fingers together. He frowned however when they reached the outside. It was a crisp night. After unlocking Subaru's door, he shrugged his own coat off and placed it over Subaru's shoulders. "Take that; I won't have you getting sick."  He paused to unlock the trunk and pulled out his brother's basketball jacket. "For once his bad habit of leaving crap in my car comes in handy."

Subaru blushed and wanted to protest at first, but he smiled when Seishirou pulled out Fuuma's jacket. "Yeah, I guess so. Thank you by the way Seishirou."

"Of course, I need to take care of my Subaru." He frowned as he rolled the sleeves up a few times. "Curse him and his lanky proportions." He finally opened the driver's side before sliding in. "Come on, Subaru, the night is still young."

Subaru's smile widened a little bit and he climbed into the passenger side. "I'm glad you do."

A flick of the wrist and the car sprang to life. Before taking it off he leaned over and kissed Subaru on the cheek before the car went into the night.


End file.
